Arwen: Origins
by faithlessducks
Summary: The fab four as teenagers in a Modern AU set in washington, Dc. Uther is an ambassador to the US. Gauis  is headmaster. Arthur and Gwen with sprinkles of others. BBC owns Merlin and the characters
1. Chapter 1

Gwen wrapped a sweater around her slim shoulders as she watched St. Albion's soccer team practice. She laughed when she spotted Merlin playing goalie. What was he doing playing on Arthur's team? Arthur Pendragon was the most popular boy at St. Albion school for boys; every girl at Our Lady of the Lake longed to claim the elusive blonde. Did I just say elusive? I need to stop reading so many novels.

Arthur's blonde hair gleamed as he rushed past two defenders to score a goal on a hapless Merlin. Merlin could try to stop the ball, instead he curled himself into a ball like a roly poly. His wide mouth omitted harsh groans of pain or small shrieks whenever they advanced on goal.

Arthur used his hard head to pass the ball to Lance. His strong legs crushed grass as he avoided Gawain and Percival as he pivoted down the field. Lance flashed a brilliant smile to Arthur as he shot the ball past a trembling Merlin.

Patiently, Gwen sat watching practice; she hoped Coach would call practice soon. Her mother and Henri were due to return from France. A dutiful daughter must appear beautiful and well behaved. Gwen needed to tame her unruly curls and remove any evidence of her father, Tom's brilliant jewelry collection. At times, Gwen wondered if her mother regretted dumping her father during the lean years. Leogrance Jewelry was worn by stars and royalty. Her dad was the toast of the town. Gwen longed to live in Los Angeles, but her dad thought she was far too young for LA. So, she was banished to Washington, DC to live her French diplomat stepfather and butterfly mother.

Gwen brushed Oreo crumbs from her school uniform, a slight grimaced covered her face when she realized crumbs fell into her Converse. It's going to be an uncomfortable ride home. Gwen rose to her feet when Coach blew the whistle to signal the end of practice. Slowly, she walked to the edge of the bleachers. He came rushing over wearing a wide smile. Her small hands rest on the white painted metal railings.

"How's my girl?"

"Ready to go home."

"In a sec," he muttered. His face was flushed and sticky from running around chasing a ball for hours. "A kiss?"

"Sweaty, no,"

"Lance, "Arthur yelled crossly. "Leave the sophomore alone. Coach wants us."

Gwen rolled her eyes. Arthur felt Lance was dating below his standards. How dare he even look at underclass girl, let date one! Why does anyone like Arthur Pendragon?


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin eyed Arthur with hurt eyes as he slowly moved his lanky frame to reorganize the Soccer team's lockers. Just cause, Leon was sick doesn't mean, I should stand in as goalie. Arthur and company shot balls at me full force. Not one care for my safety.

Merlin had known Arthur as long as he could remember. His Uncle Gaius was Arthur's dad former headmaster back home. Uther wanted his son educated with the same values, so Merlin was always under Arthur's foot. Merlin didn't get it, Britain and America had way different values. Whatever. Usually, Arthur viewed Merlin with disdain, but sometimes, he actually said a few kind words to the younger boy.

Merlin winced as he attempted to arrange the soccer balls on a metal rack. His shoulders ached, his knees were sore, and his clothes were sticky. I want to be an orthopedic surgeon, so I volunteer as a team trainer. Actually, I'm Arthur's slave. I clean his locker. Wash his uniform. Clean his cleats. Nothing, he never says Thank you or You're welcome. Why do I bother?

"Merlin, don't forget to organize water, Gatorade, oranges for the game on Friday. Mercia Academy is a quarterfinal game," Arthur barked briskly.

Merlin smiled sweetly. "Yes, milord. Anything else? Would you like me to chew your food and spit it in your mouth?" Lancelot and Gawain snickered as Arthur twisted his mouth.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur spat as he pulled a clean white T shirt over his muscular chest. "I need everyone focus for Friday. No girls. No drinking. Nothing illegal."

"Arthur, I'm supposed to give Gwen a ride home."

Arthur arched a blonde eyebrow. "That's what I mean. Focus on the game, not the sophomore, Lancelot. She'll wait. Follows you around like a puppy with big doe eyes. It's like watching Bambi. Besides, you're driving with me. Don't remember you asking to drive the baby back to the crib."

Gawain frowned as Arthur went on his rant. "Arthur, it's dark. She's 15. She can ride with my parents."

Arthur rolled his eyes in disgust. "Fine, just focus on the game."

Tristan placed large hands on his chest. "Not all of us can be a player, Arthur. Girls don't throw themselves our away. Just at you, big, blonde, pretty, and Soccer captain. Besides, nothing wrong with falling in love."

Arthur grabbed his blue Athletic bag as he gave Lancelot a dark look. "You're in love?"

Lancelot frowned as he slid his arms in a red sweatshirt. "Is that a problem, Arthur? His questioning brown eyes met Arthur's annoyed blue ones.

"Two weeks, Lancelot. You have known her two weeks."

"Not true, I've known her about four years. She just grew up."

"Well, I've known her most of my life through Gaius. Nothing special." Tristan noticed Lancelot's fingers balling into a fist.

Tristan slid between his friends. "Arthur, you need glasses. Lancelot, Arthur will never steal you girl because he's an idiot."

"Arthur, I'm focus on the game, but I'm focus on Gwen."

"Well, I expect at least two goals on Friday."

"I'll give you three."

A wide smiled formed on Gwen's pretty brown face as she spotted Lancelot walking down the hall towards her. She noticed Gawain and Tristan trailing behind him. Lancelot turned and said a few words to his friends. The boys leaned against the wall as they watched Lancelot speaking to Gwen.

"Hey, Dolly."

Gwen blushed as she shook her head. "Lancelot, I'm not a doll."

"You could be. You're so tiny compared to me. Anyway, Hello, Dolly is one of your favorite musicals." Gwen's eyes widen in surprise. "I listen to you. You want to be a costume designer."

Gwen slipped her hand in his large one as they walked towards the exit. Lancelot gripped her fingers. Gwen smiled at Tristan and Gawain.

"Hey, Gwen,' Tristan coaxed. Gwen lowered her eyes shyly. "C'mon, can I get a hi, don't be shy. Specially, since we're riding home together." Gwen stopped walking, and gave Tristan a perplexed look. "What?"

Tristan shook his head. "You didn't tell her."

Lancelot took a deep breath. "Can't be with our girls until after the big game. Arthur's orders."

"So, you can't be seen with me. I would have taken the Metro hours ago, Lancelot. Maybe, you should kiss Arthur goodbye." Gwen dropped Lancelot's hand as she walked away. Gwen gave Arthur a nasty look as he leaned against his black Escalade.

"Lancelot, I can't believe that you listen to someone that repeated Kindergarten," Gwen yelled.

"I did not repeat Kindergarten. I miss the ridiculous cut off date!"

Gawain and Tristan laughed as Arthur's face flushed bright red.

"Gwen, my dad is here," Gawain responded with a giggle. "We are a perfectly respectable British family exiled in our former colony."

Gwen gave Lancelot and Arthur one last look as she climbed into a waiting black BMW SUV. Tristan shot Gwen a serious look," You know the secret of upper class British families living in the states, you must drive a black SUV." Gwen giggled as Gawain 's dad pulled into rush hour traffic.

Gwen found Gawain's father to be quite lovely as she listened to his endless chatter about American football versus real football. Seriously, you use your foot to kick the ball. American catch the ball, it should be called handball in the States. He questioned Gwen about her parents. She replied that her father operated a jewelry company named Camelian Designs. He draped famous people in diamonds, emeralds, and platinum. Gawain's father nodded in acknowledgement.

"I acquired a necklace last summer for Gawain's mother. And you mother?"

Gwen exhaled sharply. "I moved here during freshmen year to live with my mother and her husband, Henri Moissan, he's a diplomat."

"I met them at a party. Quite a lovely couple."

Gwen smiled tightly in agreement.

"So, my dear, you don't live with your mother until two years ago?"

What should I say? Mum dumped me for a better life because Daddy wasn't going to make anything with himself. But she didn't know Isolde's mother was Elizabeth Shaw. Libby wore Daddy's designs during The Oscars and other award shows, Camelian designs were on the map as they say in the business. Ten years later, Daddy was in demand. Gwen knew her mother wanted her in DC to get child support, to enable her shopping habits. Tom could never resist her mother's charms. So, he agreed. Gwen said a teary goodbye to Isolde, Freya, Edwin, and Will. At least, she knew Merlin because Hunith and Tom were best mates from school. Morgana was really nice to her as well. Arthur , was Arthur.

"My mother lived around the world. I couldn't stay with her, "Gwen lied.

Gwen thanked Gawain's father ,and bid the boys a good night. Hurriedly, she ran into Henri's brownstone in Capitol Hill. The sleekly designed furniture was obviously chosen by her mother, Gwen climbed oak stairs . Her cell vibrated in her rainbow Coach satchel as she pounced on her bed. Her hand searched around until she felt the silicone casing. A smiled lit her eyes as she read a text from Isolde.

Whatca doin.

Gwen's fingers quickly pressed "Issy."

"What up?"

"Are you in class?"

"Yeah."

"Well, call me later. I need to chat about boys."

"Another convo about Lancelot the great."

"No, Arthur Penidiot."

"Blonde, handsome, Cocky, what could be wrong?"

"You saw a pic. Pics can't talk. Have to go. Dinner with my fake parentals."

"Later, gator."

"In awhile, crocodile."

Gwen connected her phone to her charger as she began to select an appropriate outfit for dinner. "Is this how the Christians felt during the Roman Empire?"

Lancelot sat in his father's den; his eyes filled with anger and disappointment.

"Australia, Pere'? No, I have a game on Friday and Gwen. I'll move in with Arthur."

Lancelot's father shook his dark head. "No, Australia is on the other side on the world. We're going as a family. We leave on Saturday. I can't pass on this opportunity. I was appointed Senior Vice President of the News Division."

"But.."

"No, buts.."

Lancelot felt his world crashing around him as he lost everything important to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana leaned back in Nimueh's leather armchair in her office. Nimueh assessed her with chilly disapproving blue eyes. Morgana swung her Jimmy Choo blue bootie feet. Nimueh ran her eyes over Morgana's glossy sable brown hair that hung loosely down her back. Her wide green eyes trimmed in MAC eyeliner and her perky mouth glossy from Chanel . A silver Tiffany star necklace dangled from her slender neck; Morgana's school issued white woven blouse was unbutton dangerously low. As usual, it wasn't tucked into her school issued school skirt. Nimueh swore the little minx order the seamstress to make the skirts shorter. The blue plaid skirt fell below the knee for the last 60 years. Miraculously , they were short like an ad from Vogue during Morgana's freshmen year.

Nimueh didn't understand Morgana. She stopped trying three years ago, Gaius refused to send her to a therapist to deal with her issues. However, Gaius fled whenever Morgan came to school missing the essential parts of her uniform tights or knee highs. Morgana was one of their top students in the 11th grade. She volunteered at a local news station. She told Nimueh that she wanted to be Oprah, Actually, she wanted to make documentaries about children in third world countries, but Morgana never told her headmistress about her humanitarian side.

Morgana smiled sweetly at head mistress Nimueh. Nimueh was actually a fashionable , well preserved hag. Morgana didn't hate her, but she didn't want anyone messing with her head. The more Nimueh pushed, Morgana pushed back harder. Sometimes, she wanted them to leave her alone. But wasn't she alone in the world? Her mother died when she was six, and her father died in an ambush in Iraq. His UN convoy was attacked. His best bud, Uther adopted her. Life with Uther and Arthur wasn't bad. He just wasn't her father. Uther had few rules: 1. Good grades 2. Always be beautifully attired ( wouldn't want to miss a photo op) 3. Stay in line ( don't get in trouble.) Morgana struggled with this one, my goodness, can't a girl go out at night. Travel around Europe with a few friends. Uther forced every resident from the UK living in the DC metro with the appropriate means to send their spawn to St Albion and Our Lady of the Lake. It was like he was creating his own little kingdom. They claimed it was to keep a British connection. Whatever? They might sound British, but they were out of touch.

Morgana wanted to wander the Welsh countryside with her father, eye Big Ben on a rainy day, or eat boiled potatoes in Ireland. A real dinner of fish and chips, not a filet from McDonalds. She wanted to go home. Soon, she would apply to Oxford or the University of Scotland. She longed for the beauty of Europe, or a life free from Uther's demanding clutches.

"Morgana," Nimueh began gently," what's the rule about bare legs." Morgana struggled not to rolled her sparkly green eyes.

"You said to wear socks."

"Morgana, you legs are bare." Morgana leaned down and tugged her bootie off her foot. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Morgan revealed a pink polka dot footie sock. Morgana wriggled her foot to empathize that she had adhere to the rules.

Nimueh paled. "How lovely, dear."

Morgana twisted her foot back into her soft leather boot. "Can I go to World Lit?"

Nimueh flicked a hand in dismissal. The girl was going to be the death of her.

"Thank you, head mistress Nimueh." Morgan smiled with all of the fake sincerity that she could find. Morgana smiled warmly as she spotted Gwen waiting for her in the main office. She noticed Gwen's brown eyes were sad and cloudy. Her converse were replaced with a blue pair of J Crew ballet slippers. Gwen wore a perfect Our Lady of the Lake uniform. Her blouse was tucked in, a navy blue cardigan ( it was Chanel) covered her white blouse , and a pair of navy blue tights. Her flowery blue Vera Bradley book bag rested against her small leg. Morgana hated Vera Bradley, too many flowers, but Gwen had tons of them. A different one for every month. She hated when Gwen wanted to 'flower pick for a backpack'. But Gwen was loyal and sweet, Nimueh started a big sister/little sister several years ago, Morgana and Gwen were selected to be 'sisters.' Actually, they worked. Morgana was sassy, feisty, and loyal, but Gwen was shy, sensible, and kind. The girls were like Yin and Yang. Morgana enjoyed her company, it was better than listening to her 'sidekicks' Sophia and Vivian. They hung around to catch a glimpse of Arthur. It was nice to have a friend that didn't think her brother was a direct descendant of Adonis. Arthur was were like fakercules. Cocky, demanding, the most sought after boy in St. Albion's until he opened his mouth.

"What's wrong, piglet?"

Gwen shrugged sadly. "Lancelot sent me a text. He wants to talk. He's going to dump me."

"No."

"Arthur wants the boys to focus on the game. No girls."

Morgana arched a perfectly formed eyebrow. "Really, player player is going to give up girls? Yeah."

Morgana and Gwen walked slowly through the halls. Morgana twisted her face as Vivian and Sophia trudged behind them.

"What was our homework, Gwen. "

"Chapter One of the Epic of Gilgamesh."

"Oh. Yes, the bromance of Middle East mythology. The beginnings of slash. Great."

"It's funny."

"If I wanted to see a bromance, I have Arthur and Lancelot or Merlin and Arthur. Don't need to read a book to see that."

Gwen wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Who would want to date Arthur?"

St. Albion's locker room was deathly quiet like a funeral parlor. It was like learning Father Christmas was fake. Or coming to the States and finding hard boiled eggs on Easter. How could Lancelot leave the team? Arthur didn't do well with unexpected change. Arthur like control. Right now, his world was spinning.

"I'm really going to miss you, Lancelot," Merlin sputtered sadly. Arthur tossed a soccer ball hard at Merlin's midsection. A loud groan filled the small space as it connected with Merlin's stomach.

"Lancelot, move in me . Your father can have Morgana. Kangaroos will help her personality.

Lancelot shook his dark head. "No, we go as a family."

"What about the game?'

"I'm playing."

"One last time."

Arthur shook his head in defeat. "Let's have burgers at Five Guys.

Lancelot shot Arthur an uncomfortable look. "I have to tell Gwen."

"Really, send her a text. It's two weeks, not two years." Gawain rolled his eyes at Arthur. Leon blushed at Arthur's callous remark. Tristan walked away.

"She's my girl. Two weeks or not."

Gwen sat working on her Trig homework. Being smart was liability. Places you in Junior and Senior level classes. Gwen bit her bottom lip as St Albion's soccer team gave her sad look. He's really going to dump me because Arthur control his life. Arthur and Lancelot paused in front of Gwen.

"Guinevere," Arthur acknowledged.

"Your lordship."

"Not a lord."

You control everything around here, "Gwen spat.

Lancelot motioned for Arthur to leave as he pulled Gwen to her feet. "Are you ready?" Gwen nodded meekly. Lancelot's warm hand wrapped around her small icy fingers. Car horns blared; bus tires squealed, as DC came to life. Lancelot brought a few hot dogs and sodas as the young couple strolled around the Tidal basin. Gwen loved spring in DC. The Cherry Blossoms were beautiful. But it was fall, not a cherry blossom in sight.

I can't believe he's going to dump me at my favorite spot. For a guy with so many flowery words. He's a nut case.

"Your favorite spot."

It was Gwen thought.

"Gwen, I'm moving to Australia on Saturday. My whole family. Pere was promoted."

Gwen smiled happily as relief washed over her. He's moving!. "No big deal."

"Gwen…"

"We can Skype, email, text, and call each other. I have friends in LA. We make it work."

"No, I can't make you stay in this."

"Meaning?"

"It's over. Please don't come to the game. I don't know if I could concentrate."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you home."

Lancelot pressed a soft kiss on Gwen's forehead as he walked away with tears in his dark eyes. Gwen unlocked the door as she spotted a note on a side table. Her eyes scanned it quickly. Her mother was dining with the president. Wow, she couldn't be home to comfort her daughter. Gwen tossed her backpack in a corner. She slowly climbed the main stairs. She turned on her shower water as she stepped in. Tears mingled with the steamy water as Gwen cried alone.

Morgana tossed her iphone at Arthur's head. He dodged it easily.

"What's your malfunction, Morgana?"

"Did you make Lancelot break up with Gwen?'

"No, not a bad idea though."

"Arthur!"

"It was two weeks. He's moving to another time zone. Another country. With no thoughts of me."

"Poor Gwen."

"What about me?"

"Nothing, can fix you."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen poured a box of Cocoa Crispies in a large blue mixing bowl. She popped a few pieces in her mouth as she realized that she forgot to grab the milk. She drenched her pops with a wave of 2% white milk. She slumped on a stool as she shoveled cold cereal in her mouth. Perfect. Can't go wrong with cereal and a broken heart.

Gwen sat alone in the kitchen slurping milking and crunching loudly. As she made a mental list of chores to complete during her day of despair. 1. Eat anything. 2. Cry. 3. Order voodoo doll, will it work on Lancelot when he's in Australia? 3. Cry 4. Create dart board with Lancelot's face. 5. Sit around in Pjs. 6. Ignore texts.

Yeah, it's going t be a wonderful day.

Merlin paced frantically in St. Albion's foyer. His wrinkled blue blazer slumped on his shoulders. His brown hair was uncombed. His blue tie hung loosely around his skinny neck. His eyes widen when he spotted Morgana pushing through a crowd of girls. She paused suddenly as she spouted a few harsh words to Sophia and Vivian. She continued towards Merlin, she always reminded Merlin of a Valkryie. She was always ready to do battle.

"Merlin."

"Morgana..."

"No, I haven't seen her. Any texts?"

"Nothing."

Morgana tapped her foot as she thought of possible plans of actions. Killing Lancelot was unrealistic. She couldn't handle jail. Slapping Lancelot. Not bad, except her nails were freshly manicured. Skipping the game. Hanging out with Gwen. Perfect.

"Merlin, I'll see Gwen at her house. Cutting out on Arthur and crew. Won't be missed."

Merlin gave Morgana a strange look as he backed away. "Can't skip the game. Arthur will kill me. Have to cut oranges. Ice Gatorade."

"Yeah, be his lackey."

"Well, I have to organize his uniform. Clean his cleats. Shine his guards."

"Such a good little wife," Morgana teased as she shooed Merlin away. ""You're the perfect girlfriend."

"It's not like that. Don't like Blondes. Prefer brunettes." Merlin blushed.

Morgana arched an eyebrow. "Not a chance. I'm too much for you."

"I wasn't .."

"Gawain, just using Arthur to get closer?"

"Morgana!"

"Just checking!"

Lancelot dumped extra socks, cleats, and shirts into a nylon athletic bag. He could feel Arthur's eyes into boring into his back. Arthur calmly wrapped his knuckles as he attempted to refocus during his time of crisis. His winger was leaving. He spent years counting on Lancelot being on his right side, with Gawain approaching on his left side. His life was planned. St. Albion because Uther wanted to appear to be a loving doting father. He kept his child close to him, instead of sending him to Eton. Oxford was his only choice for university, where Arthur would prepare for a career in public service. Law school. Nothing was open to Arthur. Uther had planned everything in his life.

Had to make a choice. Lancelot was leaving. He had to relearn his team plays. Trust another player. Great.

"Lancelot."

"Arthur."

"You will never have a better Centre than me."

"About you until the end."

"Whatever."

"Arthur, do me a favor. Look after Gwen. Make sure that she dates a nice guy. Keep people away from her."

"I don't babysit."

"You owe me a million."

'Just be nice to her."

"She hates me. She thinks I'm dumb."

'Well."


	5. Chapter 5

Morgana pushed a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup from Panera in front of Gwen. Her pale hands ripped a baguette and spread soften butter on it. Gwen looked pitiful as she sipped a cool tumbler of chocolate milk. Morgana placed a slice of Oreo cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory near Gwen..

"One benefit of the States, comfort food. Americans are the best at fatty, sugary food items to mend a broken heart. A few magical bites will heal your broken heart."

"Soup, cake, bread, and milk won't make me for better."

Morgana climbed on the edge of the granite kitchen counter. "Gwen, wake up call. It was two weeks."

Gwen shook her head sadly. "I liked Lancelot. I'm not in love with him. Could have been."

Morgana shot Gwen a puzzled look. "Why haven't you brushed your hair? Taken a shower? Or put on clean clothes?"

Gwen slurped a bit of chocolate milk. "Once, again, I'm rejected. Lancelot didn't even want to be friends. No texts. No emails. No calls. No Skyping. Nothing. Just like my mother."

"Gwen," Morgana muttered softly.

"I really liked Lancelot. He made me feel special. He's handsome and kind. Sexy. Charming. Romantic.

"Gwen, it was like a bad greeting card that you couldn't return to Hallmark."

Gwen laughed as she choked on a noodle. "He's sweet."

"Like Sweet and Low."

"He didn't want any part of me. It hurts."

"Time heals old wounds."

"Maybe, my heart has two many wounds."

Morgana waved her hand in front of her nose. "Wounds or not, you need a shower. Clean clothes. And the Notebook. Up to your room."

Gwen sniffed her underarm and scowled in horror. "Okay, I'm smelly." Gwen slide off her stool, and walked towards the steps. "Be back in a min. Smelling like a rose."

"Doesn't have to be a rose. Anything would be better."

Arthur's jersey clung to his damp muscular back as his blue eyes watched the game clock. The game was tied 2-2 with fewer than 50 seconds left. Mercia players were like a swarm of ants. Arthur swore that Mercia had more than 11 players on the field. They swarmed him on the field. Elbows hit his head. Missing fouls plagued him all night. His knees were achy. A huge blue bruised formed on his upper thigh.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's tired eyes gave Merlin an annoyed look. "Don't need a drink. Don't want an orange. I need a goal."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, give up the ball. They expect you to have it. Let Gawain or Lancelot lead the play."

"What?"

Merlin waved his hands in frustration. "You're the star. We all know it. Let someone else take the ball."

Arthur gave Merlin a sideways glance as he ran towards the field and joined the huddle.

"Gawain, lead the charge. I'm going to kick the ball to you. I'll follow behind." Everyone looked nervous as they thought over Arthur's words. "We can do this!" The team took their positions on the field. A Mercia defender ran to kick the ball from Arthur's reach. Quickly, Arthur passed the ball to Gawain. Lancelot and Gawain moved the ball down the field as Arthur trailed behind the play. Mercia's players seemed a bit confused as they attempted to match the unexpected play. The players left Arthur unguarded as they attempted to block Lancelot and Gawain's footwork. Gawain took a shot, which bounced off the goal post. Arthur smoothly kicked the rebound passed the falling goalie.

Relief rushed through Arthur as he fell to the ground. He groaned as flying elbows and knees banged against his weary body. Coach screamed as the clock flashed 90:00. Rapidly, he ran to jump on his mound of players.

Arthur leaned against his Escalade as he watched Lancelot climbed the cement steps that lead to his parent's home in Adams Morgan.

'You're the best, Lance."

"Better than you."

"Game winner? Me."

"Just take care of Gwen for me."

"Dude, two weeks!"

"Arthur, I liked her last year. She was too shy to notice. I love her."

Arthur twisted his face in disgust. "Good thing that you're moving."

"Arthur!"

"I will give your baby a new bottle and clean diapers."

"Thanks."

A/N: did my best to write a soccer game. Short Chapter to speed things up.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Mary was a kook and half in Morgana's opinion. Basically, she was harmless. Wanted the gang to be excited about Home Economics (cooking), Human Sexuality (Sex Ed, boring), and LIFE (her version of the game). Morgana preferred takeout, can watch TV for sex, and UTHER PENDAGON control her and Arthur's lives. What could she really learn in here?

Arthur viewed this as an easy fluffy A class. Get Merlin or one of his legions of fans to boil water. He mastered sex a long time ago. Could teach that part of the book with Gawain and Tristan. Leon would blush. Life was a blueprint designed by his father. Morgana complained for nothing. Easy A which meant one step closed to Oxford.

Merlin's mother couldn't boil water. This class was essential. Sex made him blush. Life was scary and complicated. Even though, he knew that Gaius would be too old to dump his kids on. He would stay in one city and raise his family. No globe trotting looking for artifacts like Bal and Hun.

Gwen enjoyed cooking. Gave her something to do because she was always alone. Aromas made her heart warm. Nothing better than freshly baked bread. Or warm chocolate cookies. Sex, well Tom attempted the talk. It went horrible. Turned beet red and Gwen begged him to stop. He sent her to Libby (Isolde's mom). That was a conversation. Plans on waiting until in love and a legal adult. Life was an easy one. Back to LA. Away from my absent mother. Working as a costume designer. Libby could help me. No, Libby would arrange my own movie or production company.

Lady Mary (no idea why we call her Lady Mary) was a tiny British woman with deep brown eyes and long dark hair. She was basically insane. She had a son in the lower levels. Never left the poor boy alone. And she always had a new teaching strategy.

"Lovelies", Mary began," I want two of you to draw a picture on a sheet of white paper on the table. Then, cut it in half."

We were always "Lovelies". Every class started with a goofy engage. This appeared pretty simple. But, not too much. Morgana grabbed the slip from Gwen's nimble fingers. Quickly, she drew a Birkin bag and a pair of Jimmy Choo's platforms. Snakeskin, of course. She watched Gwen cut it two.

"Morgana, did you see my Converse last weekend? Both pairs are missing."

Morgana sighed innocently. "No, Gwen, check with your housekeeper." Morgana dropped Gwen's converse at Goodwill on Sunday. Sneakers, tennis shoes, Trainers, or whatever you called them were a fashion mistake. Those things were meant for PE, not fashion. Gwen's uniform looked better with her brand new Jimmy Choo's sliver skimmers, anyway. Morgana made Gwen acquire them on Saturday afternoon.

Gawain and Leon attempted to draw Megan Fox. Tristan and Bors drew a large sandwich loaded with meat. Sophia and Vivian drew a huge diamond engagement ring. Arthur and Merlin's paper resembled Union Jack except the lines were crooked.

"Now, I'm going to play music. Everyone up! Take a half. Walk around and exchange papers. When the music stops, find your new partner. Lady Mary ignored the whines and groans. Mili Vanilli loudly screeched as they walked around the room for a few minutes. Arthur smiled as Gawain quickly got rid of his slip. Arthur grimaced as he eyed an engagement ring.

Really, what kind of idiot draws a ring in high school? He was about to hand his paper to Merlin when the music stopped. Great.

Gwen turned hers over. A diamond ring. How shallow? Let me guess, Sophia and Vivian.

"Now, Lovelies," find your partner."

Morgana and Leon had matching pumpkins. Gawain and Sophia were a sandwich. Merlin and Vivian were pair with Union jack. Tristan and Carol had a Birkin bag. Bors and Lauren had a fluffy cat.

Arthur paced around annoyed holding his diamond ring. Gen flinched as she realized Arthur was her partner for the next assignment.

'Arthur, we match."

"Great."

"Say Hell to your wife or husband. You just got married."

"Lady Mary," Gwen yelled. "Who would want to marry Arthur?" Every girl raised their hand except Gwen and Morgana.

"Well, Gwen, I'm not a cradle robber. Can't handle the work. Stay in your right grade.

"Hopefully, we can get annulment."


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen quickly scanned the "Newlyweds Assignment" rubric. Each couple were required to establish careers, purchase/lease a home, and maintain a monthly budget. Gwen's hair on her neck bristled as Arthur played Frogger on his iPhone.

"Any thoughts?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulder as he gave his wife an uninterested look. "Look, this is simple. We live in London. I'm a barrister. You stay home and take care of the kids. Perfectly simple. My trust supports us until I can afford a family. And we live in my Kensington flat."

Arthur felt her chocolate eyes shooting daggers at him. What's her problem? Any girl would love to be with him. Mrs. Arthur Pendragon is a great door to proper English society. Any girl in this room would give anything to be my fake wife. I get the chick with ambition. 17 years old, I need mindless and obedient, not mouthy or a girl that twist her hair.

Gwen licked her lips. "Arthur, I plan to be a costume designer. I'm going to live in LA."

Arthur shrugged. "That's great. But for this assignment. You live in London. You have my name. I support you. You take care of my babies."

"Like, we would ever have kids. The thought," Gen muttered distastefully."

Arthur pouted. "The Pendragons are a proud family-"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Lovelies," Lady Mary called. "Almost, forgot I spoke to your other instructors. Your mate is your partner in all of your mutual classes. I anted to build a sense of community and family. Welcome to marriage."

Gen rolled her eyes. She had several classes with the blonde one: World Lit, Anatomy, Trig, French, and Home Ec. She as never going to be free of him of the next nine weeks.

"Lucky," Vivian whispered as Gwen walked by.

Lucky for what? Arthur is rude, cocky, arrogant, and mostly rude. He's demanding and controlling. Not a thought in his handsome head. Mindless and rude.

Arthur eyed his wife with distaste. She's opinionate with massive curly hair. She's younger. She's short with massive curly hair. She doesn't get my role in life. I don't have a choice. It's public service for me.

'Gwen, a minute."

Gwen gave him a snarky look over her shoulder. Really, she's the size of a fifth grader! "Look, my life is planned for me. I just recited the plan. I'm sorry for being rude."

Gwen looked at him skeptically. "I'm was rude too."

"I'm Arthur."

"I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen."

Arthur offered Gwen his hand. A smile twisted her face as his warm hand enclosed hers.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur."

"Greetings, Guinevere."

"Just call me Gwen."

"No, Gwen is special. You're a Guinevere."

Gwen bit her lip as she tugged her hand from Arthur's embrace. "If you insist."

"I do."

Gwen turned to leave for Physical Edcuation. "See in Anatomy."

"Can I skip?"

Students began to crowd the corridor. "Guinevere, one point. My wife will be a full time mother."

"That's a little old fashioned."

"My mother died when I was a baby. So, my wife will focus on our children."

Gwen gave Arthur a sad look. "I understand completely."

"I don't want your pity,"Arthur sniped."

"Knowing, your luck, you're going to marry a black widow. Just eat when you're done," Gwen snapped as she walked away.

Arthur smirked as he watched Gwen walk away in a huff. She's funny. At least, my first wife won't be boring.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pendragon, why does everything always workout for you," Tristan quipped as he popped a potato crisp in his mouth. Arthur swallowed a gulp of blue Gatorade. "What Tris?" Tristan munched loudly as he eyed his wife with distaste.

"I'm married to an idiot. She wants to name our kids. I'm like fine. Not and Happening are our two kids, Carol."

The majority of his mates were unhappy with their partners for the assignment except Leon. He walked around like Cupid shot an arrow in his backside. Morgana was clearly in charge of the unholy union. Leon waved to his teammates as he sat happily eating lunch with Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin. Arthur couldn't believe that Leon would want to marry Morgana. Her elbows are sharp like her tongue. Takes too long in the bathroom. Yeah, Morgana would be a chick on Snapped that show on WE TV. Not that he ever watched WE TV on snow days.

"How did getting Guinevere work out for me?"

Gawain rolled his velvet brown eyes. "You're a DA. Gwen is the sweetest, nicest, and shy sweetheart in school."

Arthur shook his head in distaste. "Her mouth is smart. She thinks I have rocks in my head. She's a nasty little puffball."

"Finally, a girl immune to the Pendragon charm," Bors laughed.

Arthur shot his teammates a sardonic look. "There isn't a female immune to the Pendragon charm. I could make her fall."

Gawain smiled sneakily. "By the Valentine's Day formal, Gwen ahs to be head over heels in love with you. Or you have to ask Vivian to the dance."

Arthur's sapphire eyes widen. "Vivian?"

Arthur despised Vivian since the second grade. She was determined to be Mrs. Arthur Pendragon. She left cookies on his desk. She drew flowers on his notebooks. She ran after him during recess. He swore Morgana made Vivian, her minion to torment him.

"Deal. Watch my Curly fall."

Arthur rose from the table and sauntered over to Gwen. Gwen twisted her face in distaste as Arthur sat down next to her. He winked at his mates.

Tristan slapped Gawain against his head.

"Dude, what are you thinking? Gwen is Lancelot's girl!"

"A. Lancelot is down under. B. He dumped her. C. he didn't even give her a new email or number. So, I don't feel any guilt. D. It was TWO WEEKS! E. He's never coming back!

Bors bobbed his head in agreement. "Lance was a jerk to Gwen." Tristan shifted on his feet. Lance was horrible to Gwen.

"Besides, Arthur needs an ego check. His ego is bigger than the equator."


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen surveyed Arthur with critical eyes. He had been actually charming over the last few days. He opened doors for her. He carried her books, and bought her lunch. It gave her a stomach ache. It was like he was playing her husband, like the Beaver's dad. After getting burned by Lancelot, Gwen was done with boys. Nothing but heartache. Besides, the Pendragon household was different. Gwen's mom and stepfather were on the party circuit. She had the run of the house. Occasionally, she would cook a small meal. Most of the time, she grabbed a bit of food at Panera or House of Noodles.

The Pendragon were a formal household. A butler (yes, a butler! Just like in Batman) opened the heavy wood door. Usually, she crept in the back entrance with Morgana. Several maids scattered around the household placing items in military order. The kitchen had a full staff. They never sat on the counters here, or spilt milk. Gwen felt that cook would beat her with a wooden spoon. Soon, Morgana spent most of her time at Gwen's house.

Well, her husband wanted to complete an assignment at his lair. He pouted his lip until Gwen finally gave in. So, here, she sat with her husband being served a snack. Really, on fine china. Graham crackers and peanut butter on Lennox? She was afraid to read the bottle of her milk tumbler. Maybe, her house was cheap. Moms brought most of the dining wear from Crate and Barrel.

"Are you hungry," Arthur asked.

"Yes, but I can't eat this?"

Arthur's face frowned in disgust until he remembered the bet. Be nice, Arthur. Lure the wild hair hobbit into your web. Be sweet. Charming, and kind.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I'm allegeric to peanut butter."

Guilt washed over Arthur. "I didn't know. I enjoy peanut butter and graham crackers every day. How thoughtless of me.

"No problem."

"What can you eat?"

"Do you have any Nutella?"

"It's made from nuts!"

Arthur looked confused. She just said she can't eat peanut butter.

"I'm allergic to peanuts, not tree nuts. Nutella is made from hazelnuts. Hazelnuts are tree nuts. I can eat them. No peanuts, ever!"

"You are defiantly different."

Gwen titled her head in his direction. "Meaning?"

"Most girls would have eaten the peanut butter to please me."

"Well, pleasing you isn't on my top five. I like living. The whole breathing thing is important."

Arthur smiled at Gwen. Not one of his fake smiles, a real one. She lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Arthur looked at the cabinets. His mouth twisted.

"Don't know where the plates are, Arthur?"

Sadly, Arthur shook his head. At home, everything was done for Arthur. He lived like a prince. One bound to honor and tradition. A prince without options and choices. No, he didn't know where the plates were.

Gwen snuck up behind him. They spent a few minutes quietly searching the cabinets. Arthur learned the location of the plates, glasses, and utensils.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Embarrassed."

"No big, Arthur."

Arthur pushed Gwen towards the large table. "Sit. I'll make it."

He made sloppy graham cracker and Nutella sandwiches. He frowned as he wiped his dirty hands with a napkin.

"Why the frown, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged carelessly. "I hate dirty hands."

Gwen chuckled softly. "Really?"

"I hate sticky fingers."

"You play football. Your hands are always dirty and sweaty."

"I can deal with dirt and sweat, not sticky."

They ate quietly. Arthur's loopy sandwiches dropped Nutella all over Cook's immaculately clean kitchen. Gwen was surprised Arthur enjoyed cool glasses of milk, white milk without any type of color or flavoring. She expected him to be a Gatorade guy or a soda freak. Gwen arched an eyebrow when Arthur rose from the table. He actually cleaned the Nutella mess. He felt Gwen's eyes staring at him.

"I just found the plates. Don't want to be banned."

Gwen twitched her legs. "Need bathroom." Gwen walked swiftly out of the kitchen. Morgan waited until her friend disappeared before she appeared from a set of side stairs. She listened in amusement for the last forty-five minutes.

"Aren't you charming?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his sister."Whatever."

Morgana placed her elbows on a countertop. "You made snacks. You cleaned. You were nice. Do you have a fever?"

"Can't I be nice?"

"No."

"She's a nice girl."

"Yes, she is Arthur Pendragon."

"Meaning."

"Meaning, don't be a dollar store douche, and try something."

Arthur's eyes widen at Morgana's crudeness.

"Your mouth is filthy."

"At least, I know that you're listening.

Arthur tapped his pencil annoyingly during Study hall. The librarian kept giving him evil looks. She refrained from commenting because Uther donated two million dollars for an addition to the building. Uther Pendragon Library would be christened in the fall. Gwen plucked Arthur's hand to make him stop twitching.

'Ouch."

"Cool it."

Arthur pushed his chair back and huffed out of the building. Gwen gritted her teeth as she followed her husband. She found Arthur in the Reading meadow. His large palm resting against a massive oak tree. His eyes shut tightly.

"Arthur?"

"Go away?"

"I'm trying to help."

"Don't want it."

"Why?"

Gwen was surprised by the uncertainty in Arthur's dark blue eyes. "Tonight, we play for the finals. If we win, we're in. I don't know if I can't do it." Arthur looked away guilty.

"You're missing Lancelot."

Arthur and Gwen never discussed Lancelot. He hung over their marriage like albatross. Gee Whiz, they weren't dating. But he was an apart of their relationship. Wait, they don't have a relationship. Not really friends.

"Perhaps."

"Arthur, you'll be fine."

"Really."

"You're Arthur Pendragon, you can do anything."

"No, I'm just a boy."

"I have faith in you."

"Really."

"Yes, don't tell anyone. Our secret. After the game, I'll go back to mocking you."

"Will you come?"

"To the game?"

"Yes."

"Thought girlfriends weren't allowed."

"You're not my girlfriend. You're my wife. All footballers' wives attend games."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Gwen watched Arthur rushing towards the opposing team's goal. He brushed away two defenders. His leg kicked a soccer ball towards a heavily guarded net. The ball bounce off the goal post. Gwen clutched her fingers. Arthur's head lowered in frustration. He flicked sweat from his brow, and stomped towards the bench. His blonde hair mingled with Merlin's dark brown. Merlin spoke loudly and waved his arms around like a nut. Arthur pushed Merlin as he took his position with Gawain and Tristan. Tristan lead off as Arthur dashed around Odin Academy's player. He remained focus on his opponent. His defender fell. Arthur ran towards the goal as he took as pass from Gawain. His leg connected and the ball darted into the net. Gwen leapt to her feet as she screamed Arthur's name.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin sat dozing on the couch eating a Rice Krispy treat. A whole afternoon of Nickelodeon: a day of Ben 10 and the Avatar. Gaius was off antiquing with Nimueh. Homework was done. Football game was won. A day for Merlin. Merlin frowned when he felt his cell vibrating. Reluctantly, he read a text from Arthur.

Come to my house! Now!

Merlin thought about ignoring Arthur. But who can ignore Arthur? He doesn't understand the concept of being ignored. The whole world revolved around Arthur. Gwen was lucky. Morgana was her "big sister", and she actually looked out for Gwen. Not Arthur! Merlin's "big brother" Arthur gave him chores. He had to clean his cleats and locker. Run his errands. Wash his clothes. Yea, it was an Arthur free day. His cell twitched again.

"I'm waiting!"

Merlin set the DVR as he groaned. Sometimes, he wished that he went around the world with his parents. It would have to be an easier life.

Merlin was impressed by Arthur's creativity. Or inability to cook. The kitchen was in ruins. Biegey, brown sugary dough decorated the Pendragon's kitchen. Chocolate chips were scattered across the floor, like in a bad kid's movie. Waiting for the villain to fall on them. Merlin's large feet crunched egg shells. Egg slime dripped from the cabinets. A sickly brunt smell floated around the house. Merlin didn't even want to think about the sink. Water poured over the sides, and how many pots do you really need?

"Arthur?"

Arthur lowered his head in embarrassment. "I tried to make chocolate chip cookies."

"With a special nuclear bomb ingredient?"

"They were for Gwen."

"Gwen?"

No, not Arthur and Gwen? She wasn't his type. He preferred beautiful and stupid. Not adorably pretty, sweet, and smart. Has she lost her head? I thought she was over athletes, handsome, and dashing. Thought she had learned her lesson with Lancelot. Arthur was worse. Straight into the fire or whatever that saying went. Arthur and Gwen?

"You like Gwen?"

"No."

"Then, why make cookies?"

"Because she did something nice for me."

"What?"

"None of your business."

Merlin shrugged. "Why didn't you, just get Pillsbury readymade cookies. Just droppin on the tray and bake. Prestos! Homemade cookies, dummy, "Merlin muttered.

"Fantastic. Clean up this mess. Off to Giant!"

Merlin watched Arthur prance out of the kitchen leaving his huge mess.

The chocolate swirled across Gwen's fingers. The cookies were deliciously warm and gooey. Crispy edges and full of gooey softness. Arthur smiled gently as he dunked his cookies into a glass of creamy milk. Merlin grabbed a few and planted himself in front of the TV.

"Thanks for the cookies."

"Thanks for your faith."

Gwen smiled as she resisted an urge to wipe chocolate from Arthur's chin. Arthur's blue eyes twinkled.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur ignored the concern in Merlin's eyes as he watched from the sidelines. He ignored the pain in his ankle. It was there, Arthur attempted to convince himself. He could play through. He nodded his head in his father's direction. Uther actually came. He saw his father leap from his seat when Arthur scored a goal. He knew Gwen sat in the bleachers watching the game. Two minutes to play. He would ignore the pain. The sticky adhesive bothered his skin. Every time, Arthur move; it grabbed Arthur's skin painfully.

Sweat trickled down the side of his nose. He flexed his stiff fingers. He limped towards Tristan and Gawain. Leon was absolutely amazing tonight. A shut out in a final game. Arthur scored one goal and assisted on one by Gawain. Tristan and Gawain stared at his leg foot as Arthur winced in pain. He flagged them away. He had two minutes play. Two minutes to make Uther proud. Two minutes. He could live with the pain for two minutes. Merlin fidgeted on the sidelines. Gwen was near the gate. He could hear her screaming his name.

Arthur chased a few players down the field. They kept the ball in Alined's offensive zone. He could hear the minutes and seconds ticking in his head. A loud scream of triumphant left his mouth as he clock flashed zero. His blue eyes met Gwen's happy look as she screamed and waved a St. Albion's flag. He was blinded by flashing camera. Local news reporters swarmed the field. His body slumped in exhaustion.

Students and fans departed the bleachers. His teammates stood talking with their families. He located Gwen, Merlin, and Morgana talking. Uther laughed with Gaius and Nimueh. He placed his foot on the grass. Electrifying pain traveled through his body. His eyes fluttered as he continued to walk. Another step, a crippling shot of agony. Arthur faded to black as he saw Uther running in his direction screaming his name. His final image was Merlin holding his head, Morgana screaming for help, and Gwen brushing his face softly.

He felt soft fingers tracing his brow. Smoothing cool being applied to his face.

"Arthur, what were you thinking? Playing on a dislocated ankle. Causing it to break and tearing almost every tendon in your feet. The game wasn't important. Your father is mad with worry. Morgana actually cried. Let's not talk about Merlin. The nurses are sick of your mates. Wake up! I actually miss. You're a good person inside, Arthur.

Arthur struggled to open his eyelids from a drug induced sleep. He felt her lips moving against his cheek as he succumbed to sleep.

The nurse on duty was absolutely mesmerized by Arthur. Seriously, this is a children's hospital. Maybe, she was a teenage intern. But, she let anyone in his room. It was standing space only. Arthur felt relieved when everyone left him. Uther had lectured and hugged him. Merlin babbled endlessly. Morgan quipped that she almost had his Escalade. Leon, Tristan, and Gawain gave him a newspaper clipping in a frame. He knew Tristan's mum did it. Still, one person hadn't shown. Not that it mattered. He could careless, if she came to see him in the hospital. She was short with stubby fingers. Her hair wasn't that nice. He seen better. And... He didn't care. Vivian would have shown up. Some, wife. Wait, she's not my wife. She's just a girl. Just an assignment. It's the medicine. It's making me think of her. Now, I'm a druggie with delusions.

"Arthur?" Arthur faced the window. Gwen could see his arms bunched under the blanket. Is he muttering? He must be in extraordinary pain. He whipped his head around. He frowned at her. His eyes widen in surprise. A brilliant smiled formed on his face.

"Guinevere," he whimpered painfully. "Whatca doin?

Gwen moved closer to his bed. "I brought your assignments."

Arthur scrunched his nose. "I can't move. I'm in pain. I'm bored. Can't change the Telly. And you have my assignment. Can't believe that you did this."

"Actually, Merlin did it."

Arthur made a mental note to pop Merlin across his simple head. Gwen plopped a bag on his bed. Arthur noticed that she hurried to the sink to wash her hands. I don't have germs. Besides, it's a hospital. She pooped a small pink pill as she down a bottle of water. Arthur searched his pack. He felt a large plastic bag. He removed a container wrapped in plastic. What the? His fingers opened the container. He sniffed the heavenly aroma. The salty smell floated around his nose. He noticed Gwen sat in a dark corner, a small smile on her face.

"Merlin made them for me."

"Thanks."

Arthur happily crunched on his peanut butter and graham cracker sandwiches. He stole glimpses of Gwen as she complete her homework. Being sick wasn't that bad.

Arthur maneuvered his electric wheel chair around the waiting room. Goodness, this place was cleaner than his house. Funny smell too! Everyone smiled brightly as him. He parked himself in a small waiting room. He just needed out of his room.

"Are you Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur eyed a young boy with dark brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. He wore short sleeve green polo with taupe khaki pants. His feet were covered in Mickey Mouse slippers. A brilliant red scare adorned his neck. A hospital bad wrapped around a small wrist.

"Yes, I'm Arthur."

The boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Morded. A big fan. Maybe, your only fan for now." Arthur shook the boy's cool hand gently. Morded plopped down next to him. "My parents videotaped the game for me. I went to Albion's until I got sick. Made them take me to every game. Knew someday that I would play your position."

Arthur laughed. "You're something."

"I was."

Arthur offered Morded a cookie. His small head shook. 'Don't eat much. Make me sick."

"Sorry."

"Playing on an injured ankle was a bonehead move."

"Maybe."

No, maybe yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I was lonely. We are all lonely."

'Who's we?"

"The kids. The enders."

"What is an ender?'

"We, well, I named us the "Enders." We are at the end of our lives."

Arthur licked his lips. He felt a cool shiver on his skin.

"You're dying."

Morded smiled. "Yeah, it's no big deal."

Is this kid for real? He's dying. He's not more ten. It's not a big deal. No…

"Really."

"I'm okay."

"How?"

Morded smiled. "I like you. Most people are too embarrassed to ask. Or pretend that I'm okay. I have Anaplastic Astrocytoma. Basically, I have a cancerous tumor on my spine. Removed it twice and it came back. Nothing, they can do."

"Chemo."

"No, I get a bunch in my port every week. Keeps me alive."

"Does it hurt?'

"No, just can't eat."

Morded eyed his watch. He realized that he had to go.

"My primary is going with the Cancer Ped. Have to go."

"Okay."

"Stop by our wing. It's lonely."

Arthur wheeled his chair like his Escalade until he reached his room. He grabbed his phone. His fingers quickly hit his contact list.

Hospital, Today after school. All of you or else.

Teachers at St. Albion and Our Lady of the lake preached about placing cell phones on vibrated during school hours. Every class had phones singing or clapping.

Merlin was about to flick his off when Arthur sent one last message.

Get every picture book from the library.

Gwen expected the entire school to be around Arthur's room singing his praise. She was surprised to see Gawain reading a picture book to a small pale girl with huge green eyes. Leon practicing soccer saves with a group of boys. Morgana and her minions played dolls with a bunch of little girls. Merlin did magic tricks in a corner. She moved behind a huge planted tree. She watched Arthur directing everyone. The laughter was infectious. Arthur is a good person. Wait, why am I proud of Arthur? Her heart pounded as little chills bounced off her arms. She felt Arthur staring at her. Slowly, she went to find a child to play with.

Author's note: I'm a teacher. I go twice a week to a little girl's house. She has Anaplastic Astrocytoma. My little Fatima won't live past the upcoming school year. She has a tumor on her spinal cord. In the legends, Morded was a life altering event for Arthur. Well, he's going to alter Arthur in a good way in my story. I have learned that hospitals will pretty much let you do anything for terminally ill children. Besides, Arthur could sale a snake a set of scales.


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen peered into Arthur's room. Morded, Edwin, and Arthur sat around a table playing Uno. Arthur's large hands quickly shuffled the colorful cards. Swiftly, he dealt his partners a hand. Edwin's thin golden hands grabbed his pack of cards. Edwin leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Crappy," he muttered. "I bet all of the Wild and Draw four cards are in your hand?"

Arthur arched his eyebrow. "Pendragons don't cheat."

Morded laughed. "No, they play football games on broken ankles." Arthur ruffled Morded's hair. He eyes his friends sadly. Edwin had Cerebral Palsy. He didn't have control over his limbs. He couldn't move without his chair. The good one as he called it. Arthur met him one afternoon as he chased a nurse down the hall. Edwin was slowly recovering from a sever bout of pneumonia. His papers said he could go home in a day or two.

"Edwin, if you could have one wish. What would it be?" Edwin scratched his head. "I would be a singer. On stage lights, camera, and action. Then, I could see my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Arthur inquired.

"Yeah, Miley Cyrus. Don't tell my mom. It's a secret. She's a bit older than me. I'm only ten."

Arthur choked on a smile. I thought he would wish to be out of the chair. He doesn't see anything wrong with being in a wheelchair. He's amazing. I guess people not in wheelchair see a problem.

"So, Arthur", Morded began," Do you have a girl?"

"No."

"Dude, you said it too quickly," Edwin giggled. "Not the tall one with the brown hair and green eyes. That's your sister. The blonde?"

"No."

"No, you don't have a girl or not that one?"

"Aren't you ten?"

"Were sick. Not blind," Morded quipped. "What about the redhead?"

"She's a bobble head."

Morded and Edwin nodded in agreement."

"Gwen," Edwin asked. "She smells like flowers."

"No," Arthur stated as he blushed furiously.

Edwin and Morded exchanged quirky looks. "Gwen, it is."

'She's my wife."

'Dude, that's not legal."

Gwen covered her mouth as she laughed. Arthur was so sweet and genuine with the boys. Gentle and Caring. He's changing. He's sweet and loving. I can't wait to see him every day. Wait… Wait… Wait. Whoa, girl. I'm rushing to see Arthur. This can't be happening. No, if I don't think about it. It's not real. Gwen smiled as she hopped into the room.

"Hello, gentlemen," Gwen yelled brightly.

Arthur bit his lip as he looked over his wife. Her unruly hair was contained by a navy blue headband. Her white woven hung outside of her skirt. Her jumper was tied around her waist. She had on little silver ballet slipper things. She looked amazing. No, she looked okay. Nothing special. Just here to deliver more homework. Goodness, couldn't she find a new hobby?

Edwin and Morded watched Arthur watching Gwen.

"Hi, Gwen," Morded and Edwin answered in unison.

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "Gwen," he mumbled.

"Just brought your assignments."

"Aren't you an angel?"

"Well, you have a good heart."

Gwen's mobile rang. Isolde's picture appeared. "Be back in a sec."

Edwin tossed a card. "An angel?"

"Hell's for bringing my assignments."

"You got it bad."

"You have a good heart," Morded mocked.

Edwin and Morded wiggled their eyebrows. "She has it bad."

"Quiet." A little hope was born in his heart.

A/N" I had a student named Christian last year. He was two months premature as a result he had a diagnosis of cerebral palsy. When asked by his general education teacher about one wish. He wanted to be a singer and he dated Miley Cyrus. Cathy, his gen ed teacher, was amazed that he didn't want out of his wheelchair. Yes, we played tag on school grounds; it was recess. He would chase me around campus in his wheelchair. I do teach my students. I just miss him.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur leaned against a wall waiting on Gwen. His ankle safely encased in a walking cast. He loved it. Finally, he could get around. In two more weeks, it would come off. He could drive his Escalade. He could live without carpooling with Tris and Gawain. He rolled his eyes from Dumb and Dumber walked down the hall with Leon. Leon walked on air lately. He loved being Morgana's husband. She called the shots and he happily followed. The rest of the team couldn't wait for their divorces. Arthur was surprised the semester was dropping off quickly.

"Arthur," Gwen inquired. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, dear."

"Don't yes, dear me. Arthur Pendragon. I'm being serious."

Arthur loved when get was huffy. Her hands curled into little fists. Her eyebrows arched. Her hair jiggled. Her mouth quivered in anger. It was hilarious.

"Would you prefer darling?"

"No, darling. No, dear, No, sweetheart. Just Gwen."

""Guinevere, you're a Guinevere."

Gwen loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. It sounded like a Beethoven medley. Mozart or Brahms. Her heart raced when he murmured her name with his blue eyes watching her. STOP! WHAT AM I Saying? This line of think gives me a stomach. No! No! No! And more No!

Arthur knew Gwen was arguing in her head. That's what he called it. She would blink out a few moments. Her hands would shake. Then, she would be back to normal. Maybe, she's psycho. Nuts. Or a witch, maybe, she put a spell on me. Can't stop thinking about her. Whoa, I don't dream on children. Just need to stop playing husband with her

Arthur's hand brushed a stray curl from Gwen's face. Gwen licked her lisp nervously. Arthur stared deeply into her eyes. They look like blue sapphires. His fingers felt warm against her skin. Her eyes are like chocolate chip cookies. Deep, sweet, and warm. This is so wrong. Arthur dropped his hand quickly.

"I have to go to class."

"Me too."

Gwen watched Arthur limp away. His head turned slightly as he stared at her one last time before swarms of students surrounded her.

Gawain and Tris stared at each other in horror. They stood planted to the hallway watching Gwen and Arthur. Leon was lost in a Morgana dream. He missed the exchange.

"No, "Tristan muttered.

"They like each other."

"Will we lost?"

"It's not about losing. Arthur digs her."

'So."

"I got an email from Lance last night. He's coming back for Fall Term."

"What?"

"It's next year."

"Look, Lance and Gwen two weeks. Arthur and Gwen , almost the entire school year. Lance played and lost. Player Player, can find another girl."

"I'm with you."

Morgana watched Arthur brushing away a stray curl. Her first impulse was to pop his golden blonde head. Her fingers itched. Then, she noticed Gwen smiling. Goodness, they like each other.

Merlin shoved a Twinkie in his mouth as he sauntered to class. He saw Arthur and Gwen talking and smiling.. Hell, the whole school watched Gwen and Arthur talking. Arthur's hands on her face. Gwen smiling like a Lark. They like each other. A wide smile broke on Merlin's face. Maybe, she can do his errands.


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Mary danced or skipped as she collected the Marriage project. His mates looked gleefully as they passed in their assignment except for Leon. Arthur shook his head in disgust. Did he have tears in his eyes? Man up, Leon. Goodness, to be all gaga over a chick. Seriously! Arthur felt sad when Gwen passed in their assignment. Good bye luxurious flat in London. Goodbye law career. Goodbye William and Poppy Pendragon. Goodbye life with Guinevere. I wonder if she would be a good wife. She came to see me every day in the hospital. Even made my favorite snack. She listens to my ideas, and calls me on my BS.

A loud wail distracted Arthur from his rambling thoughts. He looked in awe at Vivian and Sophia crying like mourners at cemetery. Huge tears flowed form their eyes. Really?

"I'm going to miss Tristan."

"I'm going to miss Gawain."

Arthur shot Morgana a pointed look. She needed to control her minions. Seriously, does the football team run around actin like a fool? Leon looked mopey. Must shoot more balls at his head during practice. Merlin doesn't count. Can't make him into a man.

Tristan and Gawain rolled their eyes in frustration. Marriage was a nightmare. An endless nightmare of chatter and drama. They were so happy for their divorces.

"Guinevere, any plans on Saturday?"

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Not at the moment."

"Dinner at Maggianos?"

"Why?"

What does she mean 'why'? I never had a girl asked me that when I asked them on date. Does she know who I am? Wait, not a date. Just a thank you for her support.

"I think a newly divorce couple. We should be friends." Gwen giggled shyly.

"Of course, I'll go to dinner to celebrate our divorce."

Arthur smiled brightly."

"Where all going to dinner to celebrate our divorces," Vivian asked tearfully. "Oh, Sophia, the boys do care. All of us are going to dinner!"

Gawain raised his head in horror. Tristan dropped his pen. Leon beamed. Morgana looked at Leon with at questioning gaze. Gwen swallowed a laugh. Arthur broke his pencil in frustration.

"My dad will lend us the car. I'll make a res for 7."

Gwen wondered why Arthur asked her to dinner. Leon wrote a sticky to remember to buy flowers for Morgana. Sophia made a hair appointment. Vivian made plans to buy a new outfit. Merlin dreamed of spaghetti. Morgan rubbed her nails until they gleamed. Tristan and Gawain gritted their teeth. Arthur moped. Didn't want all of them to come.

"Morgana, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Camel suede boots, a jeans, and a leopard print sweater." Morgana always looked like a page from Vogue. Gwen didn't want her usual expensive khaki girl look. She wanted something different.

"and you?'

"Dunno."

Morgan traipsed over to Gwen's closet. She pushed things around. She threw a pair of Lucky dark jeans on the bed. Abercrombie cami followed. Black boots from Jimmy Choo (didn't know she had those Morgana thought to herself.), and sheer BCBG blouse. Morgan waited for Gwen to protest over the blouse. It wasn't really sheer. More a fine, translucent material.

"Try it on."

Gwen eyed the combination with reluctance. "Now."

Morgan smiled in glee. Gwen managed to make the outfit look sexy in a teen way. The blouse was tease. Her mother must have bought it. The jeans fit perfectly. Gwen's legs were probably in shock. She never wore anything fitted except tights and knickers.

"Perfect."

"Is it too sexy?'

"No, perfect first date look."

Gwen shook her head. "It's not a date."

Morgan brushed her head. "Gwen, life lesson; when a hot guy asked if you have plans on Saturday. It's a date."

"No, why would Arthur ask me on a date."

'Really, Gwen, really?"

"I mean…"

"It's called Boy meets Girl. Girl dates boy's friend" Gwen blushed. Boy and Girl take a class. Boy and Girl fall for each other. Do you need a graphic organizer?"

Gwen licked her lips. "Is it obvious?"

"To anyone with eyes!"

" I just realized the other day."

"Arthur?"

"He has a good heart. He's funny. He's smart. He's wonderful."

At that moment, Morgana knew Gwen w as in love. She didn't name one physical trait about Arthur. She didn't mention the perfectly cut blonde hair. Hs dazzling eyes. Or his way too handsome face. God help Arthur, if he messed up. She never talked about poetry in such loving tones. Morgana plopped on the bed. What is the drinking age in the States?

Merlin kept pulling shirts off the rack for Arthur's approval. Arthur was in a foul mood. He couldn't find a shirt for tonight. He went everywhere. Hollister was too hip. Abercrombie was too snobby. Saks for old man. Bloomy for old ladies. Gap was the last store. Merlin grabbed a blue sweater. He tossed it in Arthur's direction.

"This?"

Arthur looked it over. It would work.

"Thanks."

"so, are you ready for your date?"

"Not a date."

"You asked her on a Saturday night. Date Night. It's a date."

"No."

Can't you admit that you like her?"

"Shut up."

Maggiano's was cloud. The gang laughed over fried Mozzarella, garlic bread, and calamari. Tristan and Gawain huddled away form their dates. The girls looked forlorn. Arthur and Gwen reached for the last meatball at the same time. Arthur popped Gwen's hand with his fork, leaving a small speck of tomato sauce.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm a growing boy."

"yeah, you have gotten fight," Merlin quipped. Everyone swallowed their laughter as Arthur's eyes flashed fire at Merlin.

"I'm fighting fit."

"yes, before the injury."

Gwen rubbed Arthur's hand gently. "Don't listen to him." Arthur smiled softly. He pushed the last meatball in Gwen's direction.

Arthur leaned back in Sophia's car. Albert, her father's driver, maneuver the limo through DC. Arthur inhaled lavender. Gwen's head rested on his shoulder. His strong around held her tightly as she slept. Her hair felt so soft against his hand. He listened to her even breathing. She looked amazing tonight. It was a perfect. Could have been better without the rest of the bunch.

The limo started into traffic. Arthur head squealing tires. Horns blaring. The crush of metal. Shattering glass. It felt like the car was moving so fast. Too fast. Arthur tried to break. He kept slamming his foot down. Screams filled the car as the teens were tossed around. The car finally stopped. Gawain reached for a door, and crawled out. He dialed 911. He pulled Sophia and Vivian from the car. Tristan crawled out after them. Leon clambered out with Morgana. She had a small cut on her forehead. Gawain looked at Merlin and Arthur horrified. Arthur cradled Gwen in his lap. Merlin pressed a tissue against her bloody face.

"Call someone," Arthur yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur heard and saw nothing. In the background, Vivian and Sophie cried. Morgana was taken to the hospital. Merlin and the boys held him back as Gwen disappeared in an ambulance. The police officers made all of them go to Children's hospital for a checkup. Wordless, Arthur said nothing. He ignored Merlin's anguish words. He sat there, feeling helpless as his guilt racked his soul.

I just have sat by the door. She wanted to look out the window. This is my fault.

Arthur barley remembered arriving at the hospital, an Emergency Room doctor quickly gave him a once over. He was fine. Part of him wanted to ask for something for a broken heart. It was almost Thanksgiving. He ripped down a turkey wearing a pilgrim's hat. Gwen was going to cook a huge dinner for everyone. She loved the American holiday. A reason to be happy and eat.

Arthur ignored Uther when he rushed in the door. His father's strong arms wrapped him in a warm embrace. Uther had tears in his eyes. They sat quietly as they waited on Morgana. She had a scratch on her forehead. She was going to be fine.

Arthur wanted to stay. Uther absolutely objected. He pulled Arthur from the hospital. Arthur needed to rest and recover. Uther placed Arthur on restriction. No Escalade. No running around the city. Nothing but his room. Arthur clenched his jaw as he stomped into his room. He would see Guinevere.

Warlock: Hey Arthur!

StrikerPen: Merlin!

Warlock: Any word on Gwen?

StrikerPen: No. can't leave. Forbidden. Uther is…

Warlock: too bad. Going to see her.

StrikerPen: how?

Warlock: moped

StrikerPen: come get me!

Warlock: how?

StrikerPen: don't care. C u outside. 20 min.

Warlock: really?

Merlin offered Arthur a helmet. It was small and pink with purple flowers. Arthur knew it was Gwen's. He shoved his large head into the tiny cap. He felt ridiculous, but he had to do what he had to do. Arthur hated the moped. He hated wrapping his arms around MERLIN! Merlin was a horrible driver. He bounced off curbs. He splashed though puddles. He talked endless about random chatter.

Arthur stood outside the hospital. He dug his foot into a pile of dirt.

"Well."

"I'm going."

"So."

"Merlin, I think about her all the time. I care about her more than anyone. I just…"

"She's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith."

Arthur nodded sadly. "Arthur, say I love you."

"Merlin, go eat a cookie or find a video game."

"Backing off."

Merlin and Arthur walked into the hospital. Arthur requested Gwen's room. Quietly, Arthur and Merlin rode the elevator to Gwen's room. She wasn't in ICU, which was good. Psycho nurse flashed Arthur a huge smile. He waved slightly.

"How's Gwen?"

Creepy nurse gave Arthur a pasty smile as she fluttered her eyelashes.. "She's going to be fine. A mild concussion, cracked rib, and a broken wrist." Arthur closed his eyes as he thanked God. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, handsome."

Arthur gave Cougar nurse a small wave. His blue eyes shot daggers at Merlin. Merlin's face twisted to prevent his laughter.

"Wait here."

Arthur pushed Gwen's door opened. She laid on her side facing the window. She looked so small in her bed. Her curls brushed behind her ears.

"Gwen."

"Mmm."

Arthur moved closer to her bed. "Are you up?"

"No. feel so much pain."

"Sleep."

"Waited for you," Gwen muttered. She winced as she attempt to smile at Arthur.

"Sleep. Not going anywhere."

"K."

Arthur watched Gwen shut her heavy eyelids. Her face twitched ever so often. Arthur plopped in a recliner as he watched her sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A tall brown man with a kind face and gentle smile beamed at Arthur. "You must be my son-in-law," he joked. "I'm Gwen's father, Tom." His large warm enclosed around Arthur's trembling cool one. Arthur hadn't planned on meeting Gwen's dad.

"Nice to meet you sir," Arthur responded. Tristan attempted not to giggle as nurses and doctors hurried around the floor.

"I wish that I didn't have to be here. But, I'm going to take care of my little girl.'

Arthur smiled curiously. "She's going to live with me.'

Arthur's heart dropped to his knees. Gwen's moving back to LA. She's leaving me. I'm losing her. Wait, she's not mine to lose. No, stop. She is mine to lose.

"She can fly?"

Tom laughed loudly. His laugh was hearty and cheerful. "No, I have rented a flat at the Ritz Carlton for the reminder of the school year. She'll live with me. She's too young to spend so much time on her own. The movers are packing her things."

Arthur was pissed at Gwen's mom. She was in France, and unable to return. Her 15 year old daughter was in a serious car crash, and nothing. Poor Gwen, her dad was a nice enough chap.

'That's great." Gwen would live even closer to the Pendragon residence.

Tom patted Arthur's back. "Are you coming to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Arthur didn't get Thanksgiving. A day of eating and American football. Americans eat until they were stuffed. Hundreds and Hundreds of poor turkeys died every year. American Easter almost killed him. Nasty dyed hard boiled eggs. Not chocolate ones. One day, he would return to the sanity of the United Kingdom.

"I don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

Arthur gave Arthur a wary glance. "You have to come. It's Gwen's favorite holiday. She used to wear a pilgrim dress. Edwin was a Native American. Issy was Pocahontas. You have to come."

Wait, Pocahontas wasn't a part of Thanksgiving! But something about Tom's expression made Arthur agree.

"Yes, I'll come with Tristan." Tris stiffen next to Arthur and nudged his ribs.

"Wonderful, I'll tell the chef to make a bigger meal."

Arthur rubbed his head. "Sir, tell them four more. Morgana, Merlin, Leon, and Gawain could enjoy the day too."

Then, Gwen's giggle drifted out of her room. It sounded like music to his ears. When he was eleven, Arthur leaned about Sirens. Gwen's giggle was like a Siren's song. Slowly, he turned in the direction of her room.

"Go, see her."

Arthur slowly walked into Gwen's room with Tris tagging along. Gwen sat propped with several fluffy pillows. Her long hair spilling around her shoulders. She wore Mickey Mouse PJ. Vaguely, Arthur noticed a girl with red hair sitting on her bed.

"Arthur," Gwen smiled. "Did you bring my assignments?"

Arthur shook his head. "I would never do something that horrible to you." Arthur flushed when Gwen smiled at him.

The redhead flung her hair and revealed a beautiful face with deep blue eyes. "So, you're Arthur." Her voice was soft and husky.

"Yes, I'm the only one."

"Isn't that Trigger's line," the redhead challenged.

'Fine."

Try to be."

The redhead held out her hand. "Issy."

"Arthur and this is our friend, Tristan."

"Hello," Tristan murmured as he clasped Issy's small pale hand.

"Hello."

Arthur felt uncomfortable as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Really, dude, you just met her.

'"Issy going to enroll at Our Lady of the Lake for the Spring Term."

Arthur sat on Gwen's bed as Tristan blushed. "I'll show you around," he stated.

"Gwen will do it," Arthur scowled. "You go home tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll return to school after Harvest break," Gwen whispered on yawn.

"Well, we're coming to Thanksgiving."

"Oh."


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur pasted a smile on his face as he walked around Gwen's temporary home. The penthouse had a lovely view of DC. He could see the Potomac River, Abe's house, and a host of other tourist spots. It was simple and refine, but the apartment had warmth and joy. Gwen's laughter filled the air as she laughed with Morgana and Isolde. Her mother's house was stylish and cold, Arthur was always careful never to touch anything. He watched Merlin lounging on the sofa with his hand jammed in a bowl of potato crisps. His eyes glued to the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. His brown loafers beating happily on the coffee table.

Tristan's dark eyes followed Isolde's every move. It was like watching a lovesick puppy. He chased after her. He placed dishes on the table. He actually hung TURKEYS! Really. Arthur refused to acknowledge that he deliberately wore brown trousers and an orange sweater to match Gwen's Thanksgiving decorations. But, he wasn't a lovesick fool. He would never follow a girl around.

"Arthur," Gwen called. Arthur bolted to Gwen's side. Removing a large bowl filled with fluffy mashed potatoes. He twitched his lips in Gawain's direction. She's hurt. Bad wrist. He was only trying to help. Proudly, Tom carried a golden brown Turkey with crispy edges into the room. Morgana moved dishes around as Tom laid the baked bird on a food laden table.

"Let's eat!"

Tom and the teens crowded around the table. "Let's give thanks." Morgana, Leon, Arthur, Gawain, and Tristan wore wary expressions. Give thanks!

Gwen slipped her small hand into Arthur's as Gwen rested her injured wrist on Issy's hand. Issy smiled widely as she offered her hand to Tristan. Arthur wanted to throw a napkin at him. Seriously, drool doesn't mix well with Turkey. Worse of all was Leon, he actually fluffed Morgana's napkin for her. Both of those idiots, acting a fool over a girl. At least, loyal, steady Gawain stayed the course. Then, I have Merlin. Merlin with a napkin stuck in his shirt. He looked like an old man with a long white beard. Gwen's hand was so warm and soft.

"Welcome to my table for Thanksgiving," Tom began. "I'm thankful for having Gwen and her friends with me. Especially, happy to be back with my favorite gal."

Arthur noticed Gwen sparkled around her dad. He had never seen her happy like this before.. Does she look at me like that? Not that I care. Yeah, I care.

Gwen squeezed Arthur's hand. "I'm happy to be alive. I'm glad that my Daddy is here." Gwen gave Arthur a shyly glance under her eyelashes. "I happy for new friends. Most of all Sweet Potato casserole."

Arthur felt everyone's eyes on him. "Happy, that I can walk. Made the all Post team for Football. I'm glad that I made new friends."

Morgana rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long meal. Arthur and Gwen flirting. Tristan hitting on Issy. Really, she's too LA for him. She has guys like him for bedtime cookies. Really! Leon, what am I going to do with Leon?

"I'm thankful for Chanel, Marchessa, and Prada. Give to charities and save the Amazon. I'm thankful that we are all here," Morgana stated proudly. She arched an eyebrow at Leon.

"I'm thankful for everyone at this table," Leon yelled. "Lots of food. I'm thankful for my parents. I wish for world peace."

Gawain gulped his water. "I'm thankful that Vivian and Sophia aren't here." Tom made a quizzical face. Morgana shot daggers at Gawain. Tristan lowered his eyes. Arthur glared. Isolde looked curiously at Gawain.

"Who are Vivian and Sophia?"

"Morgana's minions."

"I don't have minions."

What do you call them?"

"Friends."

"Frenemies."

"Shut up!"

"Stop yelling."

"Children," Tom interrupted. The teen sat red faced as they waited for a scolding. "Save it for after dinner."

"I'm thankful that somebody thinks of me during the holidays," Merlin uttered. "I'm ready to eat."

"I'm thankful for new friends," Tristan replied looking at Isolde.

"I'm thankful for a week off in November and Holiday shopping," Isolde crooned.

Tom smiled at his table. "Let's eat.'

Arthur cut Gwen's Turkey for her. He couldn't watch her struggle with a knife and fork. Merlin created a mountain of food on his plates. It was like a pyramid. Turkey was the bottom layer covered with stuffing and mashed potatoes. Cranberry sauce oozed around his plate. Green bean slipped down the sides. Swirls of butter. A layer of sweet potato casserole. Specks of corn.

Arthur eyed the orange stuff suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Sweet potato casserole," Gwen replied incredulous. "A staple at American holiday tables."

"What have they done to them?"

"Well, Gwen began," the potatoes are cut and boiled or roasted. Then, you mashed them with butter, sugar, brown sugar, cinnamon. Some people add nutmeg. You need an egg. Mix it all together. Some people add a little lemon or sweet condensed milk."

"Why is there two?"

Traditionally, you cover it with mini marshmallows and bake until they are brown and crispy. But, I like a brown sugar and pecan toppings." Gwen spooned a bit on Arthur's plate. He pushed it around his plate with a fork.

"Try it."

"It looks weird."

"It's delicious."

"I don't know."

"For me."

Arthur exhaled and slumped his shoulders. He put a small bit in his mouth. It was sweet, creamy, and buttery. It was awesome. Gwen added more to his plate when his eyes widen.

"Told you so."

"It's amazing."

"Never judge anything or anyone on their appearance."

"You might miss out on something good.

A/N" I live for Thanksgiving, Easter, and Christmas for Sweet potato casserole. It's the best. Everyone makes it different but it's amazing. Christmas time, Mistletoe Next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you kissed her?"

"What?"

Morded gave Arthur a sharp look. A dark eyebrow arching as his blue eyes penetrated Arthur's soul. "You're an idiot, Arthur Pendragon. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Arthur loved spending two hours every Saturday afternoon with Edwina and Morded. She drove to Edwin's house in Fairfax. They played video games or Uno. Arthur loved crushing them in Monopoly. Just the thought of owning the world.

"Spell what?"

Morded slapped his hands against his pale forehead. "I'm the one with a brain tumor. But, I can still think." Arthur gave Morded a sad look. "Don't be sad. Not you! Don't you dare pity me, Arthur. Just use your brain."

"No, I haven't kissed her."

"Was that hard?"

Arthur sipped his chocolate. Edwin's mom made it from scratch. She even topped it with freshly whipped cream. It felt warm, sweet and chocolatey. Just like Gwen. What did I just think?

"She's younger than me."

"So."

"She dated my best friend."

"Yeah, but it was two weeks."

Arthur faced twisted in puzzlement. "How do you know?"

"Vivian and Sophia. A career in the CIA or MI-5 is out for those two."

"She's…"

"Perfect for you."

"Are you sure you're only ten?"

"Ten on paper, but I'm really 100. I have lived a life. Because, you know."

"I know."

Edwin grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at his friends." Just put it in the red bowl, need it for cranberry and popcorn garland. So, when are you going to kiss the girl?"

"Who are you two? Sebastian and Flounder? Where's the music?"

"Do you need us to sing," Morded asked.

Edwin smiled like a kid on Christmas. "I've got it. My school has a fundraiser next Saturday night. Ice skating. Moms made me a special sled. Bring Gwen. Glide around the ice. Kiss the girl."

"I need to hang with people my own age."

Morded fold his skinny arms. "Then ,you'll never kiss the girl."

"How do you know I want to?"

Edwin giggled. "My dad is home. Do you need the talk?"

Arthur shook his blonde head. "No. Once was enough."

"Yeah, it scared the hell out of me."

"Who knew that I really like Jenny because I pulled her hair."

Gwen, Morgana, and Issy rushed giggling into the library for study hall. Arthur gnawed on his wide pink lip as he watched Gwen remove her navy wool pea coat. A few strands of her curly hair peeked from underneath her wool ivory cap. Her cheeks were rosy from the brisk air. Gwen looked over and smiled at Arthur. Gwen went to sit down, but Issy pushed her away. She pointed to the empty seat by Arthur. Issy arched a red eyebrow.

"Tristan, Lovey. Go sit by Arthur. Empty seat."

Gwen's brown little hands gathered her belongs. She looked like a frustrated snowman as she approached Arthur. "Can I sit by you?"

"Would I say no?"

"Would you?"

Arthur smiled as he pulled the sit out for Gwen. Gwen flinched as she moved her wrist too quickly. Arthur bounced to attention. "I thought your wrist was better."

Gwen turned her head away. She felt Arthur's hand cup her trembling chin as she pulled her face to meet his face. Gwen's heart melted over the concern in Arthur's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I slipped on patch of black ice waiting for the bus. Reinjured my wrist." His thumb moved along her small jaw. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…"

"Well, you can ride with us in the morning."

"It's out of your way."

"Anything for you."

Arthur gently pushed Gwen's chair next to the table. He removed her laptop and organized her books and materials. He fetched a bottle of water for her. He didn't do any of his assignments.

"Gwen," Arthur whispered. The monitor shot Arthur dirt looks during the period. Probably, because he shot paper with Tristan and Gawain. He chased Merlin around after he caught him drawing a picture of Arthur and Gwen on their wedding day.

"Any plans on Saturday?'

Gwen shook her curly hair. "Not yet."

"Would you like to go skating?'

"My wrist."

"You won't fall under my watchful eyes."

"Okay."

Stars twinkled in like diamonds in an endless dark sky. The air was cool and brisk as Gwen watched Arthur push Edwin around the ice in his special sled. Morded skated alongside the duo. Their laughter was alluring and special. It was better than listening to the Carols sung down the way by. Gwen wriggled her cold fingers in her mittens. Morded's mom offered Gwen a cup of hot chocolate.

Gwen wrapped her hands around the warm cup. The sweet liquid burnt her tongue as she drank too quickly. It was like Arthur. Hot and Dangerous but you can't stay away. Quietly, Gwen sipped her drink.

"He's something, "Edwin's mother remarked.

"They both are."

"Not our boys, Arthur is amazing," Morded's mom corrected. "He's fabulous with our boys. Such amazing young man."

"He is amazing."

"Just call me a cougar. That boy is fine." Gwen blushed. "Good job."

"He's not.."

"Oh, Gwen, he is. It's Saturday. Saturday is date night."

"When was the last time that we were on a date. "I have fat and funny as my lifelong companion."

"I have Goofy Trapped in a Disney Movie."

Gwen chuckled as she listened to Morded and Edwin's mother debated over who had the world most boring husband.

"Gwen, Arthur is a guy in a suit. They are never, goofy, fat or funny. Sexy and fit! Snap him up. Yes, I know you're a teen. That boy is a ten. Prefect ten. If I was 18..."

"You would still pick Goofy."

Gwen rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

Arthur skated to the edge of the rink. He offered Gwen his large leather covered hand. "Skate with me."

For once, Gwen didn't argue with Arthur. Slowly, Gwen walked over to the opening. Morded's mom rushed over to help her remove her guards. "Get him girl." Gwen hid her smile. Part of her wished for a crazy caring mom.

Arthur pulled Gwen into his arm. His chest felt warm as he glided them around the ice. His forehead rested on her dark head.

"Is this safe?"

"It's perfect."

Gwen snuggled deeper into Arthur's embrace. "Should I left my legs? So you can spin me around?"

"Maybe, next time."

They circled the ice several times. Gwen noticed the mother staring at them with dreamy eyes. Morded and Edwin shot Arthur an annoyed look. Gwen missed Arthur scowled. Arthur stopped suddenly as his arms tightened around Gwen to protect from her from falling on the hard cold ice. They encountered a traffic jam. Arthur stood watching a father trying to teach his daughter to skate. The little girl plopped down on the ice and refused to move. Her cute face twisted with rage.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

Tenderly, Arthur spun Gwen around until he looked deeply into her soft brown eyes.

"Arthur?"

Slowly, Arthur lowered his lips to Gwen. His lips brush softly over her lips like a Angel's kiss. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes fluttered close.

Morded and Edwin's whistles startled them from their kiss.

"About time, Pendragon."

A/N: Thought the last two chapters were lacking. But, I need to introduce Isolde and Tristan's romance. A big part in the Part II of Origins. I had planned to kill Morded. I just couldn't do it.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a massive green Christmas tree covered with sparkly decorations. Just plopped down in DC near the Mall. A Yule log roasted in the background. Tiny sparks of burnt wood chips bounced around the onyx sky like bright red fireflies. His nose was red from the cold. He couldn't feel his fingers. His feet were huge ice cubes. But, Arthur was happy. Every time, her laughter rose among the conversations of others; she won more of his heart. A smile carved across his handsome face. She was like a little kid. Running around to see every tree. Someone tourist took a picture of them holding hands in front of California's Christmas tree. The tree decorated with movie reels, cable cars, and dolphins? Arthur didn't get Christmas in the States. He left in two days to return to London for a proper English Christmas.

He slung arm around Gwen's dainty shoulders. He maneuvered her carefully around groups of people. Gwen lost her mittens earlier in the day. Her small icy fingers snuck up his coat sleeve. He offered Gwen his gloves, but they just dropped off her hands. Arthur realized Gwen was tiny. Her small hands fit in his football roughened palms. Her head always rested on his heart when he gathered her close. Arthur's body trembled when her frozen fingers traced his palm. Arthur stuck her hands in his pockets for warmth and safe keeping.

He guided her around the mall until they reached a bench surrounded by slumbering Japanese Cherry Blossoms. Arthur briskly rubbed his hands along Gwen's numb fingers.

"Like popsicles, Guinevere."

"Too cold for a popsicle."

Gwen wrinkled her nose when her nerves started to twitched from Arthur's friction. "Aren't you, a Boy Scout?"

"Never," Arthur laughed.

Gwen leaned and popped a tiny kiss on Arthur's jaw. Lavender danced past his nose. Arthur memorized her scent until he would see her again on New Year 's Eve. Uther 's annual New Year's eve gala for the British Exiles in Washington. Champagne, finger foods, and boring small talk. However, Uther wanted to impressed a visiting British businessman. Arthur and Morgana were allowed to invite a small group of friends. Arthur had to remember to drop off his Tux to the cleaners.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Nine."

'Packed?"

"Of course?"

"Off to Hawaii."

"Every year, we spend it with Issy and her mom."

"Going to miss you."

"Likewise."

"Likewise?"

Arthur arched a eyebrow in mock indignation.

"Arthur, I won't enjoy paradise. I'll call, text, Skype everyday. Until we are reunited."

"Cut the crap."

"Arthur, it's going to be a long two weeks."

"Can you say fortnight? I know the British girl is in there somewhere. You sounded British. Too much time in California."

"Why don't you like California?"

"Because, you have another life waiting for you."

"Okay." Gwen stroked his cheek as her mind treid to channel his thoughts.

" A life that doesn't include me Don't want to lose you."

'Everything includes you now."

"Really?"

"Really." Gwen nodded. She opened her nude Coach satchel; her hand fished around inside for a few moments. She retrieved a small package brightly wrapped in Christmas paper. "For you." Arthur grinned when Gwen pressed the square into his leather clad hands. Ripped paper bounced around the empty grotto. Arthur gasped. "How did you get this?" Arthur twisted a small piece of paper with large black masculine writing in his hands.

"Dad made a piece for Victoria last summer."

"We were supposed to meet him. Until he left the UK for LA. Dad was pissed at him for jumping ship. He would never make contact with him."

"I'm glad that you liked it."

Arthur pressed a swift kiss on Gwen's cold lips. He dropped on his knees in front of Gwen. He pulled a robin egg blue Tiffany box from inside his jacket. Gently, he tugged Gwen's wrist towards him. Gwen's shocked gaze rested on Arthur's amused face.

"Arthur, we don't have jobs. I'm 15. I can't drive. Unless, you have a contract for a boy band. What are you doing?"

Arthur laughed. "It's not a ring, yet. One day."

"You'll find another girl."

"Nope."

Arthur flicked the top of the box off. He shook a silver charm bracelet into his palm. The silver charms twinkled like a stars . Arthur dangled the bracelet in front of Gwen's face.

"Arthur…"

"Wait. Just listen. The blue moped is from when Merlin drove me to the hospital from the accident. I had to see you."He moved to the cookie shaped charm. "You're the first girl that I cooked for." He shook the bracelet until he reached a flower. "You're just a wildflower. You just sprung out of nowhere." His thumb traced a small silver heart charm. "Gwen, this represents my heart. It's yours."

Tears dropped from Gwen's surprised eyes. "I love you too, Arthur. She stuck out her slender arm. Arthur clasped the bracelet around her wrist. Impulsively, her turned her palm over and kissed it. "I love you."

"So, you promised that you will call every day." Arthur gave Gwen his best puppy dog look.

"Yeah, after, I get home from the club." Arthur's lips twisted in the moonlight.

"Funny."

Gwen cupped Arthur's face in her palms as she brushed her lips across his mouth. "Merry Christmas, Arthur," she whispered. "You're my best present ever."


	20. Chapter 20

Tristan and Isolde sat quietly in a bright lit corner with Gaius between them. Issy would creep her hand over Gaius's wrinkly old thigh in Tristan's direction. Gaius would arch a white eyebrow; quickly, she would snatch her hand back like she touched an open flame. Uther found them in the study having a snogging contest. He wasn't amused. He looked like a red Christmas ornament t as he yelled and cursed. Issy's mom, Catherine Banks, made Uther stifle his horrible temper. Uther was almighty powerful among British elites in DC. But, he never had a Hollywood connection until now. Catherine charmed the old fool until he purred like a kitten. Arthur shook his head in disgust.

Tristan and Issy couldn't stay away from each other. Gwen confided that she broke up with her boyfriend Mark a few weeks ago. Mark was a permanent fixture of the group back in LA. How lovely? LA was a bone contention between Arthur and Gwen. He hated her so called secret life. He would rather have Lancelot back vying for her attention.

Arthur plucked a chocolate covered strawberry from a waiter as he rushed past. His fingers twirled around until it stopped a few inches from Gwen's mouth. "Would you care for a bite?" Gwen loved Chocolate covered anything especially berries. That's how they found out about her peanut allergies. One too many chocolate covered peanuts. Gwen opened her mouth slightly. Tenderly, Arthur placed the berry on her waiting tongue. Arthur's thumb brushed away red straw berry juice dribble on Gwen's chin.

Cenred and Morgause leaned against the wall as they people gliding by and laughter dominated the impressive ballroom. Most people couldn't believe that they were twins. Morgause had long flowing thick blonde locks with curling ends. Her wide cinnamon eyes dominated her face. Sometimes, mischief danced in her eyes as her lips curled in a naughty smile. Cenred was her complete opposite. His eyes were dark like licorice. Deep brown hair hung to his shoulders like a wave of molasses. He rarely smiled or laughed. His eyes burned deep with smoldering curiosity.

Cenred's tilted his head as he watched Morgana scurrying across the room with Leon hot on her heels. He nudged his annoyed sister. "What do you think of her?"

Morgause ran her eyes along Morgana's trim form. Morgana wore a deep emerald satin dress from BCBG. The bodice curved along her bare pale shoulders. A delicate emerald necklace glowed around her slender neck. Her eyes sparkled like the sea in Cancun. Silver strappy stilettos from Jimmy Choo clicked as she walked by. Everyone watched her as she danced around the room. Everyone except Arthur and Tristan.

'Well, she's the belle of the ball. She's the Queen Bee. She's a pale imitation of me."

Cenred arched an eyebrow. "Going to take her down?"

"Of course, I'm bored. I need amusement."

"She might be your match."

"I have no match."

Cenred wanted to agree with his sister. She had a long list of broken people in her closet. Morgana LeFay was just another girl to destroy.

"And you, brother."

Morgause watched Cenred's eyes linger on Gwen. The little girl was impressive. She managed to snag Arthur Pendragon. One of the most eligible boys in the UK. King of St Albion's. Maybe, it was because she's so tiny and delicate. She was adorably pretty. Her hair was glorious. Morgause was a bit jealous over the hair.

"The Hobbit."

"Gwen, Arthur's girlfriend?"

Cenred nodded slowly. "What is so special about her? She laughed and I wanted to kiss her."

"On Cenred, nothing new. Stealing another girl?"

"I'm consistent."

Cenred watched Arthur feeding Gwen chocolate covered strawberries. The duo was lost in the moment. Gwen smiled brightly as Arthur brushed away a loose curl. Cenred wanted to touch her loose curls. She would be his. At best, Arthur and Gwen would be torn apart. He loved girls with broken hearts; they would do anything to ease their pain. She did look amazing in her black silk chiffon dress by Vera Wang. Gwen had gushed in astonishment when he asked about her dress. So sweet. So, innocent. So ready to crush like a newly sprung flower. He knew the dress from a US Magazine article. He used it in the lavatory for light reading. Her black Chanel heels made her legs seem longer. They were a cute couple. Arthur's golden good looks contrasted against her golden brown radiance. Cenred hated young love. Enjoy her, while you can, Pendragon.

Arthur led Gwen to the garden away from prying eyes. He felt Gwen shiver as the cold winter air swirled around them. Arthur pushed Gwen's arms into his warm tux jacket. Carelessly, he wrenched his tie away. His strong fingers unbuttoned his collar. The moonlight gleamed off his beauty.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't freak."

"I'm not."

'Liar!"

Arthur smiled as he pulled Gwen into his warm, strong arms. "It's two minutes from midnight. I want to be alone with you. Just you."

"Oh."

"Oh, you look amazing."

"Thanks, you're perfection as always." Her hands cupped his strong jaw. "I missed you."

"In between clubs."

" In between clubs." Arthur lowered his head slowly to Gwen as his blue eyes watched the clock rushed towards the New Year. :if you kiss someone on New Year's, you spend the entire year with that person."

"Really," Gwen whispered against his lips.

"Do you want to spend it with me?"

"Yes."

Arthur brushed his lips over Gwen ever so softly. Hesitantly, he applied pressure until Gwen's lips softened. He could hear cheers and laughter in the background. Arthur cradled Gwen in his arms.

"Arthur, where are you," Uther roared into he dark night. Arthur ignored him as his fingers twisted Gwen's hair around his year. This year was going to be amazing.

THE END… FOR NOW!

A/N: I will write Part II when series 3 is over. I need to get a feel for Cenred.


End file.
